


Obvious

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gossip, Male Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Oblivious, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Various members of the Enterprise crew were curious about Doctor Marcus' relationship status...





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/gifts).



"Have you seen Doctor Marcus?" Jemima Brooks asked as she approached Timothy Hart, who was looking at phaser designs on his PADD.

"I saw her talking to Keenser earlier, I think," he replied, never taking his eyes off the diagrams in front of him. "They're still working on that torpedo research, I believe."

"Oh. Strange. Scotty told me they had finished it weeks ago."

"Well, they continue to meet at least three times a week, so I think they're still working on it," Timothy leaned back in his chair. "And if you find them, you can tell Keenser that I'm done looking over his article."

***

"How about holovids, then?" Madeline asked as she turned to look at Carol. "Aisha told me about an old documentary about Earth food and it sounded really interesting. I had no idea humans could eat so many different things! Would you like to watch it with us?"

"Why not. I could come to your quarters after beta shift tomorrow," Carol looked away from her PADD to smile at Madeline. "I think I have a few holovids you might enjoy, too, so I'll bring them with me."

"But Aisha had mentioned that you would be busy after beta shift? I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's fine. I made plans for lunch, but I'm free after that, so it won't be a problem."

"You could eat with me and Aisha, if you want. Donna, Grasia, and 0718 will be there, too."

Carol glanced at her PADD again. "Thank you, but I have a couple of things to do before lunch."

"Oh, of course. Is it about your research? I'd love to read it after you're done."

***

"How about Doctor Marcus?"

"Doctor Marcus? Isn't she dating Rawlins?

"The Chief Geologist? No. I don't think they were ever dating. They’re friends."

"Weird. I thought I heard someone saying they were together."

"No, she's seeing someone from engineering, I think."

"Still, I bet she’d be too busy either way. Maybe Ensign Ferrer?"

"You think she'd agree to go with me?"

"You can ask."

***

"Hey, it's not like I told ya about it five minutes ago," Scotty complained, checking wires of the panel of his computer once again. "We talked about this a week ago! It's not my fault ya forgot."

He glanced at Keenser, who tilted his head as he started typing something on his PADD. When he was done he approached Scotty slowly, showing him the screen.

After reading the message, Scotty frowned, squinting at his friend. "Rude."

Keenser just shrugged, turning to open the panel next to him. He looked inside, checking the wires that connected the screen to the touchpad, while Scotty frowned.

"Fine, be that way," he got back to his own panel, but after a few minutes of silence he turned to look at Keenser once again. "No, you know what? I'll tell ya what I think. You always helped me with calibrating the bloody scanners, and now what? Yer just gonna leave me here all alone?"

Keenser rolled his eyes again, sighing quietly, before he returned to checking the wires of his panel.

"Great. Ignore me. Have fun on your date later while I'll be busy eating the whole cheescake by myself."

***

"Carol? Are you coming?" Gaila asked just when Carol left Keenser's quarters. 

"I'll be right there," she answered and bent down to kiss Keenser on the forehead, while Keenser’s fingers squeezed hers briefly before letting go. "See you after the alpha shift."

When Carol, Gaila and Hikaru were walking to the mess hall later, Hikaru turned his head to look at Carol.

"So, how long has it been? Four months?" he asked, and Carol smiled at him.

"Five next week."

"I have no idea how no one seems to notice that you and Keenser are dating," Gaila added, shaking her head. "You're both so obvious."

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Star Trek AOS, Keenser/Carol Marcus, they've been dating for months before anyones notices"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741486.html?thread=98046062#t98046062)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
